


After Class

by good_mythical_miles



Series: After Class [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_mythical_miles/pseuds/good_mythical_miles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Neal is a young college psychology professor who deals with his rowdy Human Sexuality student, Rhett, in a unique way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Class

Link Neal heaved a deep sigh. From the other side of the wall, the sound of students filing into the auditorium, preparing to attend the professor’s last lecture of the day was obvious. He was a popular teacher on the NC State campus—all his classes filled up easily. For the most part, he loved his classes. A lot of them were on the smaller side, and he became close with a lot of the students majoring in psychology—his subject of choice. However, this class was one that he didn’t particularly enjoy teaching. It wasn’t due to the subject matter, but instead the amount of students. His Human Sexuality course was so popular that it had to be held in an auditorium seating 250 people. He didn’t like how impersonal it was. Realistically, he couldn’t assign essays and the critical thinking assignments he loved so much. There was no way in hell he’d have enough time to grade everything. So, he kept things to a simple crossword puzzle every few chapters.

Because of this, students typically thought his class would be a walk in the park. Talking about fucking and crossword puzzles seemed like it’d be fun, right? Link would have preferred a lighthearted classroom environment, but with so many people to maintain control of, he needed to be strict. Only the few students that were majoring in psychology, and therefore had his other classes, knew who the man really was. Dr. Neal was a goofy, fun loving teacher who wanted the best for his students and would do anything to help them. The majority of the people currently filling the auditorium, however, knew him as the mean professor who wanted nothing more than to cause stress. This was a necessary act. If Link was himself in front of the large room, it would be chaos. Other professors handled it beautifully, but they taught topics he thought of as “boring.” He was talking about sex. Boobs. Dicks. And when talking about that sort of thing, people tended to get rowdy. It was his job to keep them under control.

Checking the clock above his desk, he saw that it was time to start the class. He walked through the doorway as he cleaned his glasses off on his tie. The room immediately fell quiet as people rushed to turn in their latest crossword puzzle—no late work was accepted. After scolding the audience for their messy pile of papers sitting on his podium (something he genuinely didn’t care about), he started his lecture. “Alright, folks… Last week we discussed the female sex organs, so today, naturally, we’re moving on to male sex organs. Just like I told the girls last week, boys, you do still need to pay attention. You might not know some of this stuff even though you’re very well acquainted with your bits.” Giggles filled the room, but died down swiftly.

In his other classes, the professor encouraged group discussion. He didn’t really mind people interrupting him if they had an interesting point. But in this class, if he heard so much as a whisper, he’d stop what he was doing and call the person out. It was embarrassing, and a sure fire way to keep control.

About an hour into his class, he was losing steam. The couple of weeks he spent going over the organs were boring, since most people already knew the information. “…and that brings us to the testicles,” he continued with a sigh. “As most of you probably already know, the testicles are the organs that produce sperm. The sperm, obviously, is what is released upon ejaculation…and enters one’s girlfriend, wife, et cetera.”

He continued talking, but he heard a whisper from the top left of the auditorium. “Or sexy professor.”

Link looked up, a stern look painted on his face. “I heard that.” Link was used to hearing soft comments from girls in his classes, but it was rare that he heard something come from a male. This was one of those rare instances. And he saw who it had come from. Wide eyes stared at both the student and the professor. “McLaughlin, I don’t appreciate your outbursts. See me after class.” Quiet gasps echoed throughout the room. People were imagining what harsh punishment was awaiting their peer. They had all heard horror stories, so it wasn’t often that somebody acted out.

He lectured for about fifteen more minutes. The class was completely silent, save for some turning papers. When he released the large group, he could see many students whispering condolences to Rhett as they passed. Only one student came up to his podium to ask a question that day. A boy blushed and looked at his feet. “Yes?” Link asked.

“I… I’m sorry, but I just… I just feel like you’re so non-inclusive in your lectures, sir.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re always referring to straight couples, and rarely bring up any other possibilities.”

Link looked behind the boy currently in front of him to make sure Rhett was staying behind. He was. He placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder and whispered, “Hey, look at me.” The boy looked up. “What’s your name again?”

“Trevor.”

“Trevor, I’m sorry. Really. I’ll try to be more inclusive. I hope I didn’t upset you too much.”

The boy’s eyes were wide. He was obviously expecting a much harsher response to his complaint. “Thank you sir…!”

“Let me tell you a secret, Trevor. I’m not the asshole I pretend to be in here. If you’re interested in taking any more psych classes, take mine.” Link winked at his student, who laughed.

“I need to leave now, Dr. Neal. I’m gonna be late for a midterm.”

“Call me Link, Trevor. And hurry up and get out of here.” The student sprinted away with a smile on his face. Link really hated making students uncomfortable and upset, so if he had an opportunity to talk to one like Trevor, he would. If Link were being completely honest with the student, he would have said something else. He probably would have explained the reason why he was so non-inclusive. Link was attracted to men. He always had been. He just couldn’t admit it to anyone. He ran through all of the things he wished he had said to Trevor as he watched the boy exit the auditorium, then shook the thoughts from his mind. It was time to deal with the troublemaker.

“Rhett, come over here,” he grumbled, putting on his mean professor act once more.

“I didn’t know you knew my name…” the tall boy mumbled.

“I learn as many names as I can, and since you’re always causing problems, I pay attention to you.”

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

“I don’t really think you are…”

Rhett shrugged. “Can I leave now?”

“No. You can’t. Do you know what your grade is, McLaughlin?”

“No…”

“You currently have a D.” Rhett groaned. “And when a student repeatedly interrupts me, I start taking points away. You don’t want that, do you?”

“Not at all, sir. Please, give me one more chance.”

“What you need is some extra credit. You’re going to fail this class without it.”

“You offer that?”

“Not to everyone.”

Before Rhett could respond, Link grabbed him by the collar of his teal blue v-neck. He dragged him out of the auditorium and into the courtyard. “Where are you taking me?” the massive boy asked desperately.

“My office.”

The two passed many students who were frightened for Rhett. Link was doing all of this for show now. He opened the door to his office and pushed Rhett inside, closing the door after he too entered. He stood against the door and crossed his arms, looking up at his student. “Sit,” he barked. Rhett did as he was told.

Link sat on the edge of the desk so that he was looming over the giant. “Do you remember what you said that got you in trouble?”

“Uh… I…” Rhett looked at his feet.

“Look me in the eye and tell me what you said, McLaughlin.”

“I said you were sexy.”

“You said more than that,” Link chuckled. “You implied that you wanted to cum inside of me, didn’t you, McLaughlin?”

Rhett’s face twisted in humiliation. “Shit,” he spat.

“Hey, don’t feel bad.” Rhett was confused now. “I was serious about the extra credit opportunity. Feel free to say no, but…”

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting!?” Rhett gasped and leapt from his chair.

“Only if you’re up for it.” Link loosened his tie and looked at Rhett with a raised eyebrow.

“How much extra credit?” Rhett squinted his eyes.

“Come on, man. Don’t do that. Yes or no. Are we doing this or not?”

“I mean…” As Rhett thought things through, Link began unbuttoning his shirt. “I…” Rhett’s mind stopped working. He was hypnotized. He had always had a massive crush on his teacher. He was dreaming, right!?

“Yes or no?” Link repeated.

“Of course… Oh my god, yes… Yes!”

Link chuckled loudly. “Good, I’m glad!”

Rhett began undressing quickly, following his professor’s lead. Link left his shirt and tie on loosely so he could clean up quicker. He cupped his crotch through his black dress pants and moaned softly. He nodded to the desk, signaling for Rhett to move to it.

Naked except for a pair of red boxers, the student sat on his professor’s desk. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to shut up, get down on your knees, and open your mouth.”

“Yes, sir.”

Link’s student did as he was told. The man smirked. He wasn’t used to being so forceful during sex. He massaged his member with his palm for a moment before releasing himself from the confines of his camo briefs. Without a word, the kneeling man ran his tongue slowly up and down his teacher’s length before taking it all in his mouth. Link grunted, trying to suppress a loud moan. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath as the student began bobbing his head. Link gripped the boy’s hair tightly and thrust in time with the other’s movements.

After a couple of minutes, Link pulled the student up and turned him around. Rhett was leaning over the desk panting, a small smile on his face. Link cupped his ass and leaned in, his mouth next to Rhett’s ear. “Are you ready for my cock, boy?” he growled. He rocked his hips so that his member rubbed along Rhett’s crack, still covered in soft fabric. The boy groaned.

“I don’t know.”

“That’s good enough for me.” Link slapped his student hard before yanking the boxers to the floor. He shoved a knee in between Rhett’s legs, spreading them wide. Placing one hand on the small of Rhett’s back and using the other to grasp himself, Link pushed the head of his cock against Rhett’s asshole. He spat and let the saliva slowly drip onto his cock. As he forced himself into his student, both men groaned. Link worked his way as deep as he could before grasping Rhett’s neck.

“Fuuuck,” Rhett whined.

“Does it hurt?” Link growled.

“It really does, sir!”

“Good. You’re earning that extra credit, then.”

Link pulled himself almost entirely out before slamming back in again, causing Rhett to cry out in pain. “It hurts so much, but it feels amazing, sir,” Rhett moaned.

“Oh, yeah?”

Rhett nodded and arched his back, begging for his shaggy-haired professor to give him more. Link delivered. In no time at all, the skin of Rhett’s ass was bright red. Sweat was dripping from both of the men onto the professor’s desk. Papers were scattered around and forceful grunts could be heard coming from the professor’s throat. “Fuck…”

“Fill me with your cum, sir. I want it.”

The professor pulled out quickly and forced his stiff-haired student onto his knees. “Open your mouth.” He did as he was told. Link quickly stroked his member, throwing his head back. His mouth hung open as he gasped for air. His thigh muscles twitched as he shot his cum into his rowdy student’s mouth. “Fuuuuuck,” he moaned. Rhett went to grab a tissue, but Link slapped his hand away. “No. Swallow it. All of it.” Rhett made a loud, over-exaggerated gulping sound before showing off his empty mouth. “Clean yourself up,” Link instructed almost immediately.

“Don’t I get—“

Link chuckled. “Maybe if you behave next week, McLaughlin. But not this time.” He winked at his shocked student. Link buttoned up his shirt and retied his tie. “I’ll see you in class on Tuesday.”

“Uh… Yeah… See you…” Rhett hurried from the room.

Link sighed. He had surprised himself. He hoped he didn’t freak Rhett out too bad. The boy seemed to enjoy it. Hopefully he would behave and he could give Rhett exactly what he wanted from him.


End file.
